Loric Chest
The Loric Chest '''is chest that is given to each Loric Garde at birth to be used by his or her Cêpan when the Garde is coming into his or her Legacies. It is explained that the contents of the chest is the Garde's Inheritance. It is described as being the size of a microwave oven, it's almost perfectly square, and is a foot and a half wide by a foot and a half long. There is a padlock on the front of the chest, with no visible keyhole. The lock is protected with a Loric Charm, that makes the chest impervious to damage. Only a Garde and their Cêpan can open their Loric Chest. It can only be opened when they are together, and only after the Garde's first Legacy has appeared. By each of them placing their palm on one side of the lock, and interlocking their fingers, the chest opens. If the Garde's Cêpan were to die, the Garde would be able to open it without their Cêpan; if the Garde were to die however, the chest opens, and the contents disintegrate. The contents in the Loric Chest differ from Garde to Garde. Contents of One's Chest The contents of One's Chest are unknown however, Hilde did have the same Glass Orbs that Four has, possibly from her chest, though it is stated that the orbs are not part of John's inheritence. When one died her chest was taken by the mogadorians, the padlock would have opened but the contents would have disintegrated. Contents of Two's Chest As Two's Chest was not shown or mentioned, the contents of Two's Chest are unknown but would have disintegrated into ash when she died. Contents of Three's Chest Three's chest is not mentioned and its contents are unknown though they would have disintegrated when he died. Contents of Four's Chest There are many other items in Four's chest but their function/purpose remains unknown. Lorien Crystal A 6 inch long, 2 inch thick, perfectly smooth and oblong crystal. It is described as being clear on the outside, with a cloudy center. Henri uses it in I Am Number Four to spread John's fire resistance from Lumen throughout his whole body. Healing Stone Described as being a dark flat rock. It has the ability of healing a Loric or Human but only if the injury was done with the intent to harm or kill. The pain of healing is double that of the original pain caused by whatever has happened. The Healing Stone must be used right away, or it won't heal the injury. Loric Salt Described as small round stones. The Loric Salt slows and numbs the effects of the Mogadorian weapons. It grants a short burst of energy, that doesn't last long. Glass Orbs These stones are thrown in the air then take the form of what the planets look like in the Lorien solar system at that moment. When either a Loric softly blows on the stone representing Lorien, or when Four shines his Lumen on it, the Stone will then show how Lorien looked before the attack. Diamond Edged Loric Dagger A dagger that is about 4 inches long and has a blade made of a material like diamond. It will mold to Four's hand and wrist like the Mogadorian's gun do to their user. Xitharis Described as being a pale, yellow, oval shaped stone with a surface that is waxy and smooth. Made out of a mineral that comes from the first moon around Lorien, it has the ability to temporarily transfer Legacies between members of the Garde. Its effects last for about an hour. Crystal Ball A perfectly round ball, the size of a ping pong ball. It is not confirmed what function this has but it is assumed that it is a tracking beacon, which allowed the Mogadorians to track them via Six's chest. When both Number Six and Number Four pick the ball up, they get a sensation of pinpricks against their palms and a bad feeling within. Four describes the feeling as his stomach compressing and acid crawling up his throat. Star-shaped Talisman Mentioned, same pale blue colour as the Loric Pendants Brittle Leaves Tied with Twine Mentioned Red Bracelet A red bracelet that protects Number Four from projectiles. It seems that the bracelet knows when Four is under attack and expands into a shield to protect him as if it has a mind of its own. Number Four describes a strange pain in his arms when the bracelet is put on. When shot at the bracelet expands and blocks the projectile. In The Rise of Nine, when Number Nine and Number four are fighting, Nine swings his staff at Four, but Four's bracelet expands and blocks it. Sustenance A blue cube that gives ice cold water when placed in the mouth. Black Diamond Mentioned Flat circular pearl stone Mentioned Contents of Five's Chest As Five has not been discovered yet, the contents of his or her chest is unknown. Contents of Six's Chest The contents of Six's chest has not been discovered since it is presumed it was stolen by the Mogadorians. Contents of Seven's Chest Dark Gloves Mentioned Dark Glasses The glasses allow the user to see things before they happen. They are first used by Ella who sees a rocket speeding towards them, which doesn't seem to be there at first but soon comes into view. They were smashed when Ella was being "tested" by Number Eight. Tree Branch As Marina holds this branch out of the window she feels a slight magnetic force. This tree branch also has the power to control trees. It can bend them and move them around at her will. Crystal Compass This item has a glass lens and a floating needle, not dissimilar from a compass. As Marina holds this in her hands it begins to glow and grow hotter, however she drops it and it loses its glow, becoming a faint blue colour. It is a tracking device that uses a Macrocosm to give a location, it glows when Macrocosm is in orbit. Crayton speculates that the Mogadorians have stolen one and can use it to track Marina. Contents of Eights Chest Many of these contents uses are unkown so far. There are also various rocks in his chest that are also in Marinas. Glass Ring Mentioned. Curved Antler Mentioned Black Cloth Shimmers blue and red at eights touch. Duplicator''' This peice of gold is the length of a pencil. You hold it above your head, then snap you wrist. It then expands out and down. (like a scroll) you then let go, and go behind it. You do something and (in eights case) teleport somewhere else, and a duplicate of you is still behind the door doing what you were doing. Green Crystal This green crystal when activated creates a massive wind storm. In the Rise of Nine Number Eight uses it to move water out of the way so Marina, Ella, and himself can get down to the loralite so they can teleport. Contents of Nine's Chest Pipe-Staff / Joust Rod Initially the pipe-staff looks like a plain silver piece of pipe but when used by Nine, it extends and is used as a weapon. Four describes it as expanding violently to become over six foot long and glowing red, ending in rotating blades. Red Rock/ X-Ray Stone The red rock is placed between the knuckles and when the fist is aimed, produces an x-ray allowing vision through objects, most commonly walls and doors. Nine passes the rock to Sam so that he could check the mogadorian prison cells for his father. The Rock was presumed to be left behind in the Mogadorian mountain base along with Sam but is later seen back in Nine's chest.. Green Stones Nine throws a strand of green stones at a flock of transparent birds with razor sharp teeth. The stones form a black hole which suck the birds in. Using his telekinesis he then moves the stones towards oncoming Piken which spin and release the birds into the Piken's faces. Spike Ball Round yellow ball covered in bumps. When Number Nine throws it on the floor it bounces back up changing in size getting to shoulder hight then shoots out spikes. Normally Nine would be able to control the spikes direction, but he can only change the color. In the Rise of Nine Number Nine uses the ball to blow open a door to get into a secret government base. Purple Pebble A small pebble that Number Nine balances on the back of his hand which then disappears, and when he turns over his hand it reappears. Sustenance In the form of a yellow cube that fills the users stomach for a while, when placed in the mouth. Crystal Compass The same as Marina, Nine has a crystal compass that he speaks into, hoping that those Garde with a Macrocosm Earth can hear him. He speculates that some members of the Garde have the compass and the others have the glass orbs that the compass transmits to. Category:Loric Category:Loric Items Category:Number One Category:Number Two Category:Number Three Category:Number Four Category:Number Five Category:Number Six Category:Number Seven Category:Number Eight Category:Number Nine